If It Means a Lot to You
by Spunky Violet
Summary: 17 year old Max lives and breathes music. So what will happen when pop sensation Fang Green attends her highschool in Pennsylvania? Will love blossom? Or will Max's hatred for our favorite black haired player get the better of her? And will Max's dream of becoming a singer/songwriter ever come true? There shall be FAX. Read and Review my friends : Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! I'M ALLLIIIVEEE xD**

**So I know I haven't updated or anything in a while but I've been uber busy, with work and other shenanigans. BUT I'M HERE NOW! With a whole new story because I've lost my train of thought for where I want Iris to go. **

**NO I'm not discontinuing Iris; it's just going to be hiatus until I figure out where I want it to go. So if you have any suggestions leave a review on Iris. It would help a ton. Hopefully I'll be around updating more for this story. **

**JUST A FAIR WARNING: Towards the end of August until say, November it's going to become very difficult for me to update because I'll be having a lot going on. So if I magically disappear, that's why, and I'll be back as soon as humanly possible. Hopefully I'll still get an update or two in during that time, but for now, I'll just update as soon as possible.**

**This story I just got inspiration from listening to a couple songs. SO without further ado, here it is! Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form James Patterson, nor do I own any songs mentioned. I'm just me.**

**Chapter One:**

**MPOV**

Well hello there people of planet earth! My name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I'm 17, and I have sandy blonde hair that reaches my lower back, with the ends dip dyed a blue, giving it a cool effect. I have dark muddy eyes, (kinda like a dog poop brown, my eyes aren't that pretty). And I'm 5' 6".

Today is September 27th, and I'd love for you to hear how my oh so wonderful day is going. (Note the sarcasm.) My best friend Nudge decided to go all freaky fan-girl on me, because our school was getting a new student. No big deal right? Well not when said new student was international pop sensation Fang Green. Excuse me while I go barf. Fang Green's music isn't all that bad, a few songs are half-decent, and it's his personality that makes me want to throw a tree at him. He's a player. He once had 20 "girlfriends" in the span of 1 month. That's just sick and wrong.

"MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX! WE GOTTA GET TO THE SCHOOL NOW!" Nudge yelled at my open window. I glanced at the clock as I was throwing on clothes. It was 6:30. Class didn't start until 7.

"Nudge why do you want to get the school early?"

"BECAUSE TODAY FANG IS COMING TO SCHOOL! EEEEEP!"

"Nudge. I'm not going early to see this guy. The schools going to be packed. You go ahead, and I'll meet you there."

"You're no fun. But fine. Meet by our tree?" Nudge asked. Our tree was where we usually ate lunch on nice days, because we both loved being outside in the fresh air.

"You know it. See you in a few."

Nudge left, driving away in her car. I quickly threw on a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans, my favorite t-shirt that read "Be yourself, everyone else is already taken". It was black with holes in it by the neck and hem of the shirt and a safety pin on the left shoulder. I let my hair hang in loose waves down my back, threw on my combat boots and leather jacket, and a little bit of eyeliner. I grabbed my army green bag, and threw on my helmet, hopping on my motorcycle. I drove off to the school, and parked my bike, getting many looks as I let my hair free from the helmet.

I went and sat by my tree and looked at my phone clock. It was 6:55. And there was a huge crowd outside the school. Any attempt to push through the crowd to get to class was futile. I guess homeroom was going to be delayed.

I saw Nudge with Ella, both waiting anxiously for this a-hole. Nudge was wearing a white skirt and pink top, contrasting nicely with her mocha skin, and her usually curly hair was pin straight. Ella wore an outfit similar except a black skirt and blue top, her black hair pin straight around her face.

It seemed every girl in the school was waiting for this guy. Oh look there's Lissa the slut, with some sort of cloth on.

I looked around again. 7:00, classes should have started but no bell had rung. Maybe they are delaying classes.

Huh. It appeared all the guys weren't too happy about this new arrival either. I spotted my friend Iggy, and running up behind him, jumped on his back yelling a wonderful battle cry. He jumped, but landed on the ground with me on top of him. His face was smashed into the ground.

"Ungh. Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Because I'm super awesome that's why." I stated casually, getting off his back and offering him a hand. "Can you believe all this mayhem? I mean come on, it's only some guy."

"Max this guy is a superstar. Of course girls are gunna go crazy."

"Still it's annoying."

Then we heard the high pitched squeals that reminded me a lot like pigs, announcing this guy's arrival.

Everyone swarmed him, but not before I got a good look at him. Sure I had seen his photo, but here he was in person. Fang had black hair, with fringe, and was clad in all black. Even his eyes were freaking black. A teacher with a bullhorn came out and told everyone to get their butts to homeroom.

I turned to talk with Iggy again, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I didn't bother turning to look. Iggy and I linked arms like the awesome best friends we are, and headed off to homeroom, Nudge and Ella following behind us. We walked into homeroom together, and sat down in a row in the back. Nudge then Ella, then Iggy, then Me, with an empty seat next to me that held my books. Lissa and her posse sat in the front of the room, with an empty desk next to her as well. Homeroom for us was also where we had our first period class, Algebra 2. Yuck. I hate math. The teacher was just about to start when he walked in. The famous Fang Green was in our class.

Well, fuck.

"Class," said my teacher, Mr. Mac, "this is Fang. I'm sure you're all familiar with him."

The devil's spawn and her group sighed when Fang winked at them. Iggy and I just rolled our eyes.

"You may sit in any of the open desks Mr. Green"

Lissa stuck her chest out and tried to get his attention,

"Fangy, why don't you sit here?" She "purred", which really just sounded like a guttural throat noise. Yuck.

Fang just shrugged and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on me, and the empty desk next to me. He smirked slightly, as if sensing my hatred for him, and plopped my books on my desk, taking the seat next to me. Everyone turned to stare at him, practically gawking at him. Nudge looked like she was about to pass out, as did Ella, while Iggy just sat there trying to contain his laughter. I hit my head on my desk and glared at Iggy. Why has cruel fate done this to me? Why me?

Our teacher started teaching math equations I could really care less about.

"Hey," whispered a deep voice to my right. "I'm Fang. What's your name?"

"Max." was my one worded reply not looking at him, pretending to focus on the numbers and letters on the board. He seemed to realize that was all he was getting out of me, but he continued to stare at me. I could feel it. Call it a sixth sense, or whatever, but I could feel it when people were looking at me. His eyes didn't leave me, until the bell rang. Thank god.

My next class was Music, where we learned to write, sing and perform our own songs. Yes that's right. I wanted to be a songwriter/singer. Music holds a special place in my heart.

Iggy sat next to me. Sadly, Lissa was in this class as well, even though she was tone-deaf, oh and look what just walked in. Fang.

Again.

This time, he sat in the corner.

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" Shouted my teacher, Mrs. Bell, the best teacher ever. "Free period! Work on whatever your heart desires!"

Grinning, I pulled out my songwriting book. Iggy and I had been working on this duet together, but the only problem is he can't sing to save his life. So he wrote the music, I wrote the lyrics. Now I just need a partner to sing it with. Wanna read it? It's called, "If It Means a Lot to You"

(GUY)

And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/a_day_to_remember/if_it_means_a_lot_to_ ]  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best

(GIRL)

And hey sweetie  
Well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing

La, la la la la la la

(GUY)

'Til everyone is singing

La, la la la la la la

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best

(GIRL)

You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can't wait through everything

(GUY)

Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway

(GUY AND GIRL)

We knew it'd happen eventually

(CHORUS OF PEOPLE)

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

(GUY AND GIRL IN BACKGROUND)

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)

So? Pretty good huh? The music for it is amazing. We have a big performing grade this Friday, so in 2 days, and I'll be singing it solo, while Iggy plays guitar. We're gunna kick ass.

I could still feel a pair of eyes on me as I studied the guitar patterns and lyrics. But I shrugged it off. The rest of my day was uneventful, just a bunch of fan girls on Fang, oh and the fact Fang was in all my classes. I'm the luckiest in the world. (Sarcasm).

I hopped on my bike at the end of the day, pulling on my helmet, and drove off back to my home. I grabbed some chocolate chip cookies off the counter, (my mom rocks) and ran up to my room, pulling out my guitar and sitting on my balcony. I glanced around, noticing a moving van unloading in front of the neighbor's house. There was a balcony across from mine, but I shrugged it off. I sat on the floor of my balcony, and began strumming the opening riff to my song (read above). I sang the guy and girl part, the sun warming my face, and I let the music take over. I was in my own world.

When I finished the take, I heard a slow clap. I opened my eyes, and the sight in front of me almost made me fall off my balcony had there been no railings.

**So yeah. That's chapter one and probably the longest chapter one I've ever done. More on the way. Chapter two will be Fang's POV on this chapter. I know not that fun, but it's necessary. I'm really excited for this story, much more than I am for Iris. **

**Oh, I also plan on doing maybe a Danny Phantom story soon? I don't know, my love for that show has just been resurrected, so we'll just have to wait and see. But peace for now, more hopefully this week or next week. I love you guys please review! It gives me motivation to continue writing! I take anonymous reviews too! :D**

**Quote of the Day:**

_Music is the soul of life asking each of us to join its chorus._

_Marva N. Collins_

**I love you guys! See you all soon!**

**Keep Soaring,**

**Spunky Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there :) Here's Chapter 2! **

**All your reviews just make me smile :) and make me want to write and update even sooner!**

**So that's why I'm dedicating these next few hours to writing Fang's POV.**

**ENJOY :D**

**FPOV**

Well here I am, on my way to school. Makes no sense, I mean, c'mon THE Fang Green, at school?

But that's what my manager wants. I guess it will be nice to take a break from fame and fortune for a while. But still. Public school?

Oh, my bad, I haven't even introduced myself. I just assumed you knew who I was.

Fang Green. 17, 5'10", black shaggy hair, black eyes, olive skin. 6 pack abs, for all you ladies out there who care. Currently dating Maya Walker, but for who knows how much longer. She's been getting a little clingy.

My mom, who's an aspiring author, is at home, helping the movers move all our boxes in, while I tackle today.

So yeah. First day of school for me, I'm clad in black, and I pull up in my car. Surrounded by screaming girls who I guess hadn't noticed me yet. It appeared that every girl in the school was waiting for me. All the guys just kinda hung back. I spotted one extremely tall ginger guy, and watched as he fell to the ground. A short dirty blonde haired girl sat atop him, stood up and helped him up. She seemed to be the only girl not interested in waiting for my arrival. I stared for a second, before stepping out of my car.

The girls around me screamed, as I smirked inwardly, while flashing a wink to a few of them. I glanced up to where the girl with the ginger guy had been, and saw her looking at me intensely. I looked back for a second, before turning to my fans. A teacher had come out and was ushering everyone inside. Trying to get to me to lead me in as well. I watched as the blonde girl linked arms with the ginger, who I'm now guessing was her boyfriend. Two girls trailed behind them.

The teacher that had come outside with the bullhorn was leading to the main office as I was given my homeroom and schedule. I found my homeroom and walked in. I had Algebra 2 next, in this class as well. The class hushed all eyes on my. My hands had gotten slightly sweaty, which didn't make sense since I'd performed in front of crowds much larger than this.

"Class," said the teacher, Mr. Mac, "this is Fang. I'm sure you're all familiar with him."

I winked at the front row of girls taking attention in me. The one red haired girl kept batting her eyelashes at me. They all sighed.

"You may sit in any of the open desks Mr. Green"

The red haired girl in front stuck her chest out, and tried to be seductive, purring,

"Fangy, why don't you sit here?"

Yeah… no. I shrugged, and began surveying the room looking around at all the empty desks.

My eyes landed on the girl from earlier, who seemed to be glaring quite angrily at the wall behind me. I looked between her and the desk housing her books, and smirked. I traveled back towards her, and watched as her delicate looking hands clenched into fists. The whole class seemed stunned as I plopped her books on her own desk, seeing as she wouldn't move them, and took the seat.

The mocha skinned girl looked as though she was going to pass out, as did the Hispanic girl. The ginger looked like he was trying extremely hard not to burst into laughter. The girl shot me one last glare before banging her head on her desk, turning her head towards the ginger, so I could stare at the back of her head.

She lifted her head back up, so I took this as an opportunity to at least learn of her name. The teacher was teaching some equations.

"Hey," I whispered to her. "I'm Fang. What's your name?"

"Max."

I waited for her to go on, but that seemed to be all she felt like saying to me. This was incredibly new for me. Why wasn't she begging at my feet for me to love her? She was ignoring me. It's not possible for her to hate me. No way, all girls loved me.

I studied her again. Wondering what her problem was. Maybe she was PMSing, girls act weird when they PMS right?

Her hair was in long waves down her back. She had on a black t-shirt with writing and holes, a leather jacket, combat boots, and light wash denim skinny jeans. She seemed to have an athletic body type, and also had an army green bag at her feet. She had brown eyes, and light freckles on her cheek, and had light black eyeliner.

I guess I stared at her all period, because the bell rang and Max nearly jumped out of her seat, grabbing the ginger and hauling off to her next class. Her other two friends came over to me as we walked out of the classroom.

"Hi I'm Ella. Sorry about Max she's a little touchy in the morning." The Hispanic girl said to me.

"ZOMG, I'm Nudge and I'm a huge fan! What's your next class, do you need help finding it cause we can help you, you can even consider us your own tour guides we'll show you around and such, any questions ask us, and we'll answer, and like, do you like monkeys, cause I think monkeys are awesome."

My ears are bleeding. This mocha skinned girl, Nudge, could really talk. I grinned at them and turned to the Hispanic girl Ella.

"I'm Fang. Couple questions. I have Music next, show me where it is? Who's the slutty red head in the front? And who's the tall ginger."

Ella and Nudge shared a look, before Ella answered "Sure we can show you. The slut is Lissa. Don't talk to her if you like having friends. She's Max's enemy, and is just a downright bully. And the ginger is James, but we call him Iggy. Max started that name."

"Are he and Max a thing?"

At this, they just burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter. We were attracting quite a lot of attention from passing students.

"You…." Laughter "think…" laughter "he and max…" laughter. Laughter and more laughter.

They were practically on the floor before they calmed down.

"No they are not dating, try best friends. Their practically brother and sister. They've been inseparable since Iggy moved here." Ella stated.

"And even closer after the incident" Nudge started to say, but Ella stopped her.

"What incident?" I asked curiously.

"It's not our place to tell." Said Ella. "Here's the music room. Good luck. We'll stop back here after class to show you around."

"Thanks."

I walked through the door and scanned the room. No teacher yet, so I sat in the corner. I saw Lissa stare at me, while Iggy and Max sat together in the back.

The teacher stormed in the door yelling out instructions.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! Free period! Work on whatever your heart desires!"

I just sat there because I had no idea what to do with myself. I looked around the room my eyes landing on Max. This enigma of a teenage girl was completely new to me. I watched her expressions carefully, as she studied what appeared to be a songbook. She mimed fingerings I'm assuming for a guitar. She seemed so content, so peaceful. I started writing some stuff of my own, inspired by Max's focus.

Maybe she was dropped on her head and doesn't realize how incredibly smokin' hot I am, and the fact that she should be throwing herself at me.

I'm not letting it bother me though. Ella and Nudge were nice enough to show me around, but I couldn't find them at lunch. So I sat with some guys on the football team, who seemed not to mind me too much. Mike and Dan seemed really cool. The other two guys, Dylan and Sam, seemed like ass holes. Just a hunch.

Lunch went by and there was still twenty minutes left so I wandered around a bit and I got attacked by Lissa asking to be her boyfriend, which I shrugged her off and ran outside. That's when I saw Ella and Nudge sitting in a circle with Max, Iggy, a blonde haired boy, and a brown haired girl in front of a tree. They were all chatting and eating and having fun. I was tempted to go over there and join in, but I didn't want to be pushy just yet. So I walked off.

The rest of the day was pretty simple, and (score) I had Max in all my classes. She really seemed to dislike me though. Again she's probably PMSing.

I hopped in my car at the end of the day and drove off to my new house. My GPS system, whom I'd named Desiree, guided me home. I glanced at the neighbor's house, whose was just as large as ours, and the motorcycle in the driveway. I walked into my house and went straight upstairs to pick out my room.

I choose one with a balcony, and got to work painting the walls a deep navy blue. I threw on a pair of black basketball shorts, and a black muscle tank, and cracked open the balcony doors just a tad to let some air in as I got to work painting. I was about halfway done, when I heard a guitar strumming.

I looked around confused, when I heard a voice start to sing. It was delicate, yet powerful, and full of emotion. I looked out my balcony door, and saw none other than Max sitting on the balcony across from me, singing. Of course, she would be my neighbor.

She finished the song, which I had never heard before, and grinned to herself pleased with how it had sounded. I don't know what possessed me to start clapping, but I did. It was a slow clap, not fast, and I smirked to myself watching her stunned expression at seeing me.

She looked at a loss of words, probably thinking about how lucky she is having me for a neighbor.

I was not expecting what would come next. I mean seriously, no one has ever said anything like this to me before!

**That's where I gotta stop, I know boring cause it's Fang's POV. I know he's probably a little OOC but its cool. More this week hopefully I got tons of ideas! **

**Keep reading!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

_Far away in the sunshine are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them, but I can look up and see their beauty, believe in them, and try to follow where they lead._

_ ~Louisa May Alcott_

**Keep Soaring,**

**Spunky Violet **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is :) Chapter 3. A couple review answers!**

**Cookies499- Even though Fang is super famous, by the end of the day, people just sort of treat him like a regular person. They don't really know how to react to having him there. **

**That's the only one I'm addressing right now. I may not be able to update for a few days due to a death in the family. I'll still try to update and write these next few days, but don't be surprised if I don't. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer that I forgot last chapter! WHOOPS! And Disclaimer for this chapter: I own none of the characters or shows or anything. Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

Like I said. Seeing Fang standing on the balcony directly across from mine, clapping left me a little shocked. Could my day get any worse?

He stood there smirking at my expression, probably thinking I was going to throw myself at him with excitement. Instead, I gave him my signature Glare of Death and Destruction.

That's right. It's so intense it has to be capitalized. Bite me.

"There is no way in hell that you are my new fucking neighbor. Nuh uh, that's not happening. And didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to sneak up on people asshole?" I snarled at him, completely pissed off. This was not going to be okay.

Fang looked shocked that someone had actually cursed at him.

When he didn't say anything, I said, "If you thought I was going to throw myself at your feet, sorry hun but I have a lot more respect for myself than to stoop to Lissa's level. And just so we're clear, I can't fucking stand you. So don't bother me."

I turned around to walk into my room, my safe haven, when he grabbed my arm. The bastard grabbed my arm.

I took a deep breath and stated as calmly as I could muster, "You have 5 seconds to remove your hand before I punch you in your face."

He removed his hand, but said, "Wait why do you hate me? Girls love me."

I sighed dramatically. He was too thick to understand that people could actually not like him.

"Well I'm not like other girls then, am I?" and with that I stormed off, leaving him shocked on the balcony.

My room was like my own safe haven. The walls were a deep burgundy maroon color with black and white photographs I had taken at my lake and forest. On the one wall was a mural of a forest with fireflies everywhere. I had a bathroom and a walk in closet, and my bed was pushed against the wall that didn't have a door. I had black wood dresser and desk, as well as a comfy chair for reading. Plush black carpeting on the floors. PLUS, my room was big enough for me to have a baby grand on the wall opposite my balcony. It was a black mahogany, and I practically lived on that thing. My cello was next to it as well as my acoustic guitar. What can I say, I love music.

That night, Nudge and Ella came over to hang out. We made tacos! Yum.

We all piled into my room, and turned on the lights. I sat on my bed, Ella on the comfy chair, and Nudge was in a bean bag chair. My balcony was cracked open, but the shades were drawn. Hopefully Fang wasn't home and was off recording or something that famous people do.

"Nudge, Ella, you're not going to believe who my new neighbor is."

"Who?" Ella questioned.

"Here's a hint. I can't stand him."

"…. You've gotta be kidding me. Max do you know how many people would KILL to be you right now?" Nudge yelled at me.

"Sadly, way too many."

"I'M tempted to off you right now and take your room! But I wouldn't because you feed me tacos." Nudge sighed dreamily.

"That's just sad Nudge."

*Ella glances out the window, and notices Fang sitting in a chair near the door, listening intently. Thinking it to be cute she doesn't say anything*

"So Max," Ella said to me. "You've never really told us why you hate Fang so much."

"Yeah Max. What is wrong with you?"

"You guys really wanna know?" I said.

They shook heads up and down so fast I thought their necks would snap off.

"He's a player. I probably wouldn't even care if I hadn't understood how it feels to be played." I started to tear up slightly, which never happens ever mind you.

"It's because of Sam, isn't it." Ella said rubbing my shoulders comfortingly.

Two years ago when I was 15 I dated a guy named Sam Mars. I really fell for him, and he seemed to really care for me. We dated for a month, before I realized that he and Lissa were off humping like rabbits when I wasn't around. I was torn apart. Apparently he dated a ton of girls before me but I chose to ignore that. I never slept with him or anything but he was my first real heartbreak. I haven't dated anyone since then. But I gave him a good beating. He came to school the day after I found out bloody and with a black eye.

"Yeah." I whispered back. A tear had trickled down my face. 'I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry.' I chanted in my head

"Well Max, I do have to say one thing. Even though Nudge and I both agree Fang would be absolutely perfect for you, we know you don't want a relationship."

"Especially not with Fang." I sniffled.

"Yes yes, no Fang. But Max maybe you could at least be friends with the guy. Give him a chance. Coexist Maximum, coexist!" Nudge shouted triumphantly, sticking her foot down with her right arm raised like a superhero.

I giggled at Nudge's funny antics.

"I'm not going to be all friendly with him. I don't even know him that well. And like I said, he's used to girls falling at his feet. He probably doesn't have a girl that's his friend and nothing more."

"Be that girl, young grasshopper." Ella stated with a straight face.

I rolled my eyes, and we all just burst out laughing.

"Here's an idea!" Nudge said. "Let him eat lunch with us!"

I contemplated the idea. Well you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Fine. For one day. That's it. If I end up not ripping his head off, maybe he can eat with us."

"YAY MAX THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Nudge squealed delightedly.

"Don't go all Fang-girl on me Nudge. I can't handle that."

They left a little while later after watching Phineas and Ferb and playing Mario Kart like a boss.

I settled into bed after getting ready, and fell asleep to the sound of rain outside my window.

**FPOV**

I went back inside after Max had cursed me off. I was still a little dazed that she said she "couldn't effing stand me".

I set up my room, Black carpet, black bed, black desk, black chair, my black and white frames and photographs, and my guitars, both electric and acoustic, sat in a corner. Guess what color they are.

Navy blue electric and a deep brown acoustic. Psh, you thought I was going to say black didn't you?

After that was all situated, I went downstairs to make myself some dinner. Mom was busy in her study writing. Where's my dad? Left my mother when she had me. But I don't need him or want him. My mom is awesome.

I had pasta with meatballs, and sat in our den to watch TV.

Ah. Mind numbing TV.

I watched some SpongeBob because nothing else was on. Don't judge.

I ate and watched TV before taking a nap on the couch.

When I woke up I went upstairs. It was close to 8:30. My curtains weren't up yet so I could see right through the door into Max's room, who had the curtains drawn. Her door was propped open as was mine.

Now before you start getting on my case on how eavesdropping is wrong, I am not eavesdropping. I'm simply gathering information.

"Nudge, Ella, you're not going to believe who my new neighbor is."

"Who?" the Hispanic girl from early, Ella questioned.

"Here's a hint. I can't stand him."

"…. You've gotta be kidding me. Max do you know how many people would KILL to be you right now?" the loud one, Nudge I think, yelled.

"Sadly, way too many." Max snorted.

"I'M tempted to off you right now and take your room! But I wouldn't because you feed me tacos." Nudge said.

"That's just sad Nudge." Max said, audibly sighing.

I had pulled a chair up to listen, when I saw Ella peak her head out the curtain. She glanced at me, and then smirked, as if saying, "don't go anywhere".

"So Max," Ella said somewhat loudly, so I could hear. "You've never really told us why you hate Fang so much."

"Yeah Max. What is wrong with you?" Nudge cried.

"You guys really wanna know?" Max said.

There was silence, which I assumed meant they were shaking their heads yes.

"He's a player. I probably wouldn't even care if I hadn't understood how it feels to be played." I could hear Max get choked up a little.

I'M NOT a player! I just happen to date a lot of girls because I haven't found the right one. They were all too clingy and wanted me either for my money or fame, or looks! That doesn't make me a player does it?

"It's because of Sam, isn't it." Ella said.

If this is that Sam from lunch who I didn't like, well I was right not to like him I guess.

Note to self:

Ask Ella about Sam.

"Yeah." I heard Max whisper back. I guess Ella and Nudge were comforting her because there was silence for a few minutes.

"Well Max, I do have to say one thing. Even though Nudge and I both agree Fang would be absolutely perfect for you, we know you don't want a relationship." Ella stated.

"Especially not with Fang." Max sniffled. Had she been crying? And why did she detest me that much when she didn't even know me!

"Yes yes, no Fang. But Max maybe you could at least be friends with the guy. Give him a chance. Coexist Maximum, coexist!" Nudge shouted loudly.

I heard an adorable sounding laugh. I guess Nudge did a funny gesture. It's hard to tell through curtains.

"I'm not going to be all friendly with him. I don't even know him that well. And like I said, he's used to girls falling at his feet. He probably doesn't have a girl that's his friend and nothing more."

"Be that girl, young grasshopper." Ella stated.

The all burst out laughing at this.

"Here's an idea!" Nudge said. "Let him eat lunch with us!"

There was silence as Max began to ponder this proposition.

"Fine. For one day. That's it. If I end up not ripping his head off, maybe he can eat with us."

I released a breath of air I hadn't known I was holding. I looked down and my fingers had been crossed as well.

"YAY MAX THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Nudge squealed delightedly.

"Don't go all Fang-girl on me Nudge. I can't handle that." Max groaned.

The lights went out as the girls headed downstairs. I couldn't believe that I actually had people who seemed to want to get to know me, the real me. Not the famous me. I was at this school for one day, and by the end of the day, most of the people there just treated me like a normal guy. I mean, no one even followed me home for goodness sake! Although I thought I saw a flash of red hair while I was pulling in my drive way, but it was probably a squirrel or something.

I turned the lights out at 10, knowing that I needed some sleep, since I'm usually up by 4. I wake up early for no reason at all. Bite me.

But not before seeing Max reenter her room and go to bed. We had both shut our balcony doors.

The sound of rain lulled me too sleep.

I think I was going to like a break from fame.

**So, love it, hate it? I'm really proud of myself this is like, 6 or 7 pages! :D**

**Keep reviewing, it makes my day to come home and see 30 new emails :D**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

_Destiny is not a matter of chance; but a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, It is a thing to be achieved. _

_ ~William Jennings Bryan_

**Keep Soaring,**

**Spunky Violet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating I've been away for 2 weeks and working and school started today :( **

**OH and I got a pet fish and guess what I named! Go on, guess.**

**Okay fine I'll tell you. **

**Iggy :D **

**My fish is freaking awesome. **

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**An anonymous reviewer whose name I don't feel like typing (sorry), mentioned that Iggy was strawberry blonde, not a ginger. **

**Well for my story he's a ginger. Because gingers are freaking awesome. And it's more fun I think to say ginger rather than strawberry blonde. Personally.**

**That's really the only one I wanted to respond to. So enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 4**

**MPOV**

… I need a new alarm.

I woke up with a start, groggily stuck my hand out and smashed my Flaming Fists of Fury onto my alarm clock. Needless to say, it shattered. But still beeped 10 minutes later.

I rolled out of bed.

I showered, letting my long hair air dry into its normal wavy state. I threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a maroon oversized sweater from H&M, combat boots, and my green army bag. I lined my eyes with eyeliner. I also put on my angel wing necklace. I had one that stopped at my collar bone and one that went to my midriff. I threw on the longer one, and went down stairs only to find Iggy in my kitchen, making omelets? Dafuq?

"Um, Ig, not that I'm totally glad to see you but why are you in my house at 6:45 in the morning?"

"Well my dear best friend, your mother called me knowing I'd be up at 6, because she had to go in to work early, and she didn't want you burning the house down. So I, being the kind person I am, agreed to come cook you breakfast. In exchange you're giving me a lift to school. Won't that be fun!?" He squealed delightedly.

Why was I friends with him again?

He slid a plate with an omelet on it in front of my face. I took one bite and melted on the inside.

That's right. I'm friends with him because he can cook.

I ate the mouth watering breakfast and chatted with Ig about my new neighbor. Ig looked a little shocked, but not surprised.

"Knowing you and your luck Max, I'm not at all surprised he's your neighbor."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Maxikins."

I glared at him. He turned off the stove grabbed his bag and mine, and we headed out to my motorcycle.

I gave him his purple helmet that he bought a while ago, as he shoved my bag and his into a compartment on the back. I hopped on my bike, as Iggy hopped on behind me.

Fangturd was getting into his car when we got out there. I waved slightly, which shocked Iggy. He eyed my carefully, which I responded to mumbling, "Coexisting".

He seemed to understand. Fang smirked back, as Iggy locked his arms around my waist. Fang seemed to glare slightly at Ig, but it was probably nothing. I revved the engine and drove off, with, sadly, Fang following behind.

We sped down the road and through our town, passing the local diner, the Ben & Jerry's and other fun stores.

When we reached the school I parked my bike. Iggy let go of his death grip on me and hopped off. He lifted the compartment and handed me my bag as I handed him my helmet. We linked arms and walked into homeroom, finding Ella and Nudge in the hallway with Fang. Iggy unlatched his arm from mine and walked up behind Ella who had her back to us. He picked her up from behind and spun her around as she yelped in shock.

"IGGY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled when she was put down and turned around.

"Spinning you in circles." He said smiling.

"I can see that but why!?" She said back fighting a grin of her own.

"Cause I can." Iggy said pouting slightly then skipping to his locker.

Ella giggled and grinned at Nudge. I facepalmed at my friends stupidity. Fang just stood there like a rock.

We all walked off to our homeroom and sat in our seats. We had a free period from math today (THANK YOU TEACHER!) so Iggy and I used the time to go over what we were each going to perform today in Music. We had decided to save "if it means a lot to you" for the talent show because we wanted to find a male vocalist to sing it with me. And we wanted to do the talent show this year. So instead Iggy was going to play guitar while I played piano. I never really showcased my instrumental talent to the class so I figured why not today? You'll hear the song in a bit. As we talked I turned to Fang, (GASP!)

"So what are you going to perform for music today?"

"One of my songs."

"One that's already been produced, or a new song?"

"You'll see" He said, winking at me.

Gag.

"Oh and you're sitting with us at lunch today. And if I don't end up killing you, you can keep sitting with us."

"Cool thanks" Fang said smirking.

"And stop smirking. It makes me want to hit you."

Fang smirked again.

I stuck my tongue out at him in a very mature manner. Maturity is my middle name.

"Just find our tree and join in. You get to meet Meredith."

"Meredith?"

"Yes Meredith. Her boyfriend Jesse will be there as well."

"Um, okay?"

"So don't be late!" I said, gathering my books as the bell rang.

We sat down in music, Iggy, Fang and I. Lissa was glaring at me but she hates me anyway so…

Mrs. Bell walked in on time today and said "GOOD MORNING MY STUDENTS! I've pulled you out of your classes today so that you can each perform 2 songs! SURPRISE! You will be able to go to lunch though. Then come back! Won't that be fun?"

We all cheered. Missing a whole day of school just for Music? Hell yes.

"So," Mrs. Bell said, "Who wants to go first?"

So for the first hour we listened to some of the students perform the songs, and they weren't half bad. It was fairly good. Iggy and I were going towards the end, as was Fang.

After the second hour passed, lunch came.

"Alright class when you come back from lunch, we will have our last three perform. Lissa, Fang, and Iggy and Max. See you in a bit!"

My stomach had begun to have a conversation with itself so lunch sounded very good right now. We went outside under the tree, Fang behind us. Ella and Nudge joined us, and then came Meredith and Jesse. Meredith had long wavy brown hair and piercing blue-green eyes with very pale skin and she also had her nose pierced with a small stud. Jesse had dirty blonde surfer hair and was somewhat tan. Meredith was one of my close friends and was also Iggy's cousin.

We made our introductions and Meredith brought out her amazing pasta salad that she makes for us every Friday. We all sat under the tree and just made small talk. I sat between Meredith and Fang, Ella next to Fang and Iggy, Iggy next to Ella and Nudge, and Nudge was next to Ella and Jesse. (Did that make sense?)

So it was Me, Fang, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Jesse, Meredith. Yeah that makes sense. Fang was actually pretty social and seemed friendly. I'd never seen him like this. But then again I just met him a few days ago.

Lunch ended and everyone went to grab their stuff except Fang and I because we didn't need anything and there was still 5 minutes left before the bell rings. I turned to Fang and poked him saying, "Congratulations weakling you may eat lunch with us daily."

He glanced at me then said, "Thanks but I'm not a weakling."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it. Arm wrestling contest now."

I lied on the grass facing him, arm extended. He did the same, grasping my hand. His hand was rough and calloused against mine. Probably from playing the guitar so much.

"One, Two, Three go!"

We struggled to pin each other down. His arm started to flex and almost made me lose. Hot damn did he have some muscle.

Focus Max. I gripped his hand slightly tighter and used my super force, pressing his hand into the cool grass.

I looked up, locking eyes with Fang. And something changed. I don't know what, but something changed.

He held my gaze before the bell rang.

Fang jumped up and held his arm out to me as I sat up. Now normally I would have called someone like this a sexist pig, girls can get themselves up, but I opted to take his hand. He pulled me up with more force than needed and I crashed into his chest. His arm wrapped around me, catching me.

He held me, and I was too shocked to move.

We just stood there, until the bell finally rang.

He released me, and we walked to class in silence.

Once in Music again, Lissa took the floor. And it was very difficult not to laugh.

She sang her first song, Starships by Nicki Minaj, very crappily. Then she blessed us with her version of Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. I will never be mentally ok again. She sang this while looking at Fang the whole time and Fang looked ready to throw up. She grinned at Fang seductively, and sauntered off the floor. There was a forced applause and Mrs. Bell looked slightly scared from that performance.

Next up was Fang. He sang Haven't Met you Yet by Michael Buble, and then one of his songs I'm assuming since I've never heard it. It's called Candlelight. And it was actually really really good. **(Candlelight is by Relient K)**

Fang looked at me at the end and slightly upturned the corner of his lips in what appeared to be a smile. But Fang doesn't smile. He smirks.

Finally it was mine and Iggy's turn. We sat down him with his guitar and I at the piano and we played Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. This one I dedicated in my head to Sam. I sang my heart out eyes focused on the piano keys in front of me.

The class sat there in a stunned silence. They had heard me sing but I guess not with that much emotion.

They applauded much more enthusiastically than for Lissa and even Fang.

Iggy then began the opening chords to my favorite song, The A team by Ed Sheeran. I'd written my own piano version and Iggy played the actually guitar part. I began to sing again, and the room instantly fell silent.

(LYRICS)

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
Fly, fly  
For angels to fly  
To fly, to fly  
Or angels to die

I sang the last line and the class erupted with applause. Some kid even whistled. Fang was clapping and locked eyes with him. He held my gaze again then mouthed, can we talk later?

I nodded, and Iggy and I went to talk with Mrs. Bell.

"That was fabulous darlings. Just fabulous. You're both extremely talented."

"Thanks Mrs. Bell" We both said smiling.

We left the building and I dropped Iggy off at home and went back to my house. There was a note on my door.

_Max. _

_Come over to my house so we can talk and hang out. Doors open just walk in and head up to my room. Go up the stairs and find the door with my name._

_Fang._

I stared at the note wondering if I should go and decided to. We seemed to be on good terms right now. And since I'd be living next door, why not be friends? It's not like he's going to ask me out.

I grabbed a drink inside my house quick and freshened up and used the bathroom. I pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail, left a note for my mom, and went next door.

**That's it for today. I will try my best to update during this busy season, but it's going to be really difficult. But I'll try. Please keep reading :) Oh and check out Megan Nicole's cover of A Team on YouTube, it's what inspired this chapter. And it's how I picture Max singing.**

**Love you guys!**

**Quote of the day:**

_Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pour through and shine down upon us to let us know they are happy._

_~Eskimo Proverb_

**Have a super day :) Good luck in school everyone!**

**Fly on, and keep smiling,**

**Spunky Violet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) it's been awhile.**

**I've been really sick lately, and I just had a really crap day today. So my thoughts were, "gee, why not update? You'll feel better Vi!"**

**So here I am! :D I missed you guys!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :) IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE SO INTO WHAT I LOVE TO DO. **

**It's nice to know that when I'm having a bad day, I can always look forward to hearing from you guys.**

**I love you all!**

**Here's Chapter 5 :D Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not, nor will I ever be, James Patterson :|**

MPOV

I left a note on my counter saying where I was, and walked over to his house. Fang's house was nothing liked I'd expected.

For someone so famous, he seemed pretty down to earth. Messy floors, comfortable looking couches, not those expensive ones that people buy and then not let anyone sit on to keep them in pristine condition. I mean, come on. How stupid is it to buy a couch you're not even going to use? Seems pretty pointless to me. I walked in, removed my shoes, and walked upstairs in my socks.

I found the door marked Fang, and knocked. I wasn't just going to barge right in! What if he was doing something important? I'm not going to walk in on something like that!

He opened the door, and bowed, smirking at me.

"So the great Maximum Ride has decided to bless me with her presence. Welcome to the dark side." He said, cocking his head to the side, grinning evilly.

"Silly Fang, I'm the ruler of the dark side. But it is nice to be welcomed." I replied smirking.

I walked in, glancing around his room.

It was a dark blue color, with black carpet, black bed, black desk, 2 black chair, black and white frames and photographs, and two guitars, both electric and acoustic, sat in a corner. He liked black and white and blue apparently. Nothing too shocking there. He gestured to one of the black chairs, and I sat down. He pulled out his laptop.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Fang started. He cracked his knuckles.

"Enlighten me please" I grinned.

"Well I've got some low key gigs at local restaurants around here, and I want you and Iggy in the show with me."

"Then why isn't Iggy here too?"

"Because you and I are going to sing now. And I already talked with him. He said yes as long as we sing your song 'If it Means a Lot to You' which I haven't heard yet, but I agreed."

"… Well what did you have in mind for today then?"

"We'll practice with these three songs for now. Let's head downstairs."

Fang grabbed my arm and led me down to his basement. And I couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were, and how my arm began to tingle under his touch.

Once we entered his basement I'm sure my mouth was on the floor. His basement was a freaking recording studio! I'm so jealous right now, you guys don't even understand.

"I'm impressed Fang, this is really amazing." I said breathlessly, smiling to myself. Fang looked at me and smirked, but his eyes shone in delight. I wonder why?

"Well let's get to recording. Here's the first song. I hi-lighted your parts."

Fang handed me the lyrics to the song, Some Nights by FUN. Lucky him I'm in love with this band and new most of the words. We went into the recording booth as Fang was able to hit record and the track of the song to play. I sat down at one mic and put on my headphones. Fang put on his, and sat down in front of the other mic. The song began, and we started to sing.

(Plain both, **Bold Fang,** _Italics Max)_

**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw**  
_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style  
**  
**And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...  
**  
Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... _(come on)  
_  
**So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
**  
_(Oh, Come on)_

**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one,** so come on  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!  
_  
**Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?  
**  
_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...  
_  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

_**The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me**_**  
**_**I called you up, but we'd both agree**_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

Once the song had ended we both just looked at each other. His eyes were shining, and he let out a full blown Fang smile. It looked like a real smile too, not one that seemed forced, or fake. And it made me smile too. He just seemed so real. I'd never thought Fang could be anything other than what the tabloids described him as. But I realize now that there is so much more to him as a person, and he seems like someone I'd really like to know.

Without saying a word, he handed me the next song, with my parts already highlighted. We sang that song, and it didn't have as much meaning as the first, but we continued happily on. The next song he handed me was Fix You by Coldplay. He hit record and began the song.

(Plain both, **Bold Fang, **_Italics Max)_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**_**  
**_  
_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

**Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...**

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

Just like in the first song, something inside me kept bringing me to Fang. I met his gaze and his eyes were burning into mine, seeing right through how nervous I was right now. He stood up, not breaking eye contact, and walked over to where I was sitting. I sat there, frozen, like a deer in the headlight. I bit my lip subconsciously and watched as his eyes looked to my lips, then back up at my eyes. I could feel my breathing hitch as he muttered my name, and as I realized what he was about to do. He cupped my chin, to look up at him, and he leaned down. He pressed his lips to mine, hesitantly, as if wondering when I'd push him away.

A fire was burning now in the pit of my stomach as I stood up into him. Slightly shocked he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing us closer together. He kissed me harder, with more force and less hesitance. He backed us up, pressing me against the cool wall of the recording room, never breaking our contact.

To be honest, I lost track of time. But all I know was Fang, the Fang I thought I had despised, was making out with me, and I was enjoying. Who would've thought?

We broke apart after what seemed like hours and we sat down on the ground, both slightly out of breath. Fang had this big goofy smile on his face, and I'm sure mine mirrored his. Screw everything I felt about dating after Sam. If Fang could make me happy, I'll give him a chance.

Fang turned towards me, grinning.

"So Miss. Ride, now I have a question for you."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**And that's it for today :D Don't you all just love cliffy's?**

**Review my lovelies! Writing this just made my day a little brighter. **

**I'll try to update more and more :) don't worry! **

**I also do not own the Songs mentioned in this chapter :3 **

**Quote of the Day:**

_Weary hands and heavy hearts, be still._

_Swollen eyes and stolen breath, be still._

_Shaking skin and soul sick sighs, be still._

_Unheld glances and untouched fingers, be still._

_Be Still._

_~Tyler Knott Gregson_

**I love you guys so so so so so much please have a super fantastical day, and week, and just life in general :D**

**Keep on Soaring, **

**Spunky Violet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!**

**I know it's been way to long but to be honest, I've barely had time to sleep these past couple months, and I've just been so busy. It's been a busy couple months, and this story was so far away from the top of my priorities list, but I'm back for a little bit now. **

**I know I've really been keeping you guys waiting too. I'm sorry! That's why I gave you that lovely Fax scene in the last chapter. But just so you know there won't be much more left to the story, because I want to focus more of my time on a new story, which will be much longer. I'm not sure if it will be Maximum Ride though. It might be another topic. If you have any ideas PM me c:**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was James Patterson, but I'm not.**

MPOV

_Previously: _Fang turned towards me, grinning. "So Miss. Ride, now I have a question for you." I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I sat there, still in a daze from that kiss, letting the full reality of what had just happened sink in. Sure I had definitely felt something, but now that my brain isn't mush, is he really worth possibly getting hurt over?

"Aren't you dating Maya?" I questioned, trying to avoid his question.

Fang pulled out his phone, sent a quick message and turned to me. "Not anymore."

"Fang, if you just broke up with her, I'm not going to be your rebound girl that you dump within a week."

He looked at me completely dumb-founded, as I stood up and went towards the door.

I was almost gone, when I was spun around and trapped between the wall and a black-clad body.

"Please." He barely whispered, fanning me with his warm breath.

"Fang I..."

His lips were back on mine, but I pushed him off this time.

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry." I said, my eyes down, as I shoved myself past him, and went up the stairs.

I walked out the door, and walked down the block, past my house, and into the woods near the homes. That's where I go to do my best thinking. Because right now Fang has my senses so fucked up, I just need to clear my head. I don't know what to make of any of this.

I just can't help feeling a bit of regret.

**FPOV**

Kissing Max was like an addiction that once you start, you can't ever stop, and it's all you think about. I knew after we ended the kiss that I wanted, no needed, to be able to call her mine. So I did the only sane thing I could think of. Ask her out.

So you can imagine my surprise when she asked about Maya. I had forgotten about her to be honest. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent her a text, breaking up with her.

Max still refused, and had this sad look in her eyes. Something wasn't right. I tried kissing her again, hoping to change her mind, but that didn't really work.

She left, leaving me stunned. Everything in me was telling me to go after her, but I could tell she needed to be alone. I sat on the floor by the front door, thinking about everything that just happened.

Right now, I have no idea what to do. And that never happens! I ALWAYS know how to handle situations, especially girl situations! But I wasn't used to being turned down.

Somehow though I can't help but feel that Max turning me down didn't have anything to do with me.

**~~TIME LAPSE TO 1 MONTH LATER~~**

**FPOV**

It's been a month since I kissed Max. She's been avoiding me, only talking to Iggy. He hasn't come to beat me up, and neither has Max, so I'm sure they don't hate me completely. Yet.

The only people that still genuinely talk to me are Nudge and Ella. And then of course there's the daily e counters with Lissa that I enjoy "oh so much". (Note my sarcasm there. Anyone that enjoys Lissa's presence needs serious psychiatric attention.)

I've decided though, that I'm going to try and win Max back, even if it's just as a friend. I can't stand to lose her. So I'm going to perform a song for her, hopefully she'll like it, and at least then we can start to move forward.

I just have to wait one more week for the talent show. I heard she's not performing in it this year, which is absolutely crazy.

Ella told me that Max and Iggy will be working as the Emcee's this year, so now I know that Max will definitely hear my song.

**~~TALENT SHOW~~**

**FPOV**

Here it was, the big talent show. I clung to my guitar watching Max work from across the stage. She looked so stunning, in a simple black dress, with her hair down.

Lissa walked up and traced a line down my arm, making me flinch. I guess she thought I shivered, because she pressed herself up against me.

The smell of her perfume was making me throw up a little in my mouth. I couldn't breathe.

"Make sure you watch my performance Fangy. It's just for you." She said, trying to sound seductive but sounding more like a dying cat.

"Lissa!" Max yelled across stage. "Stop trying to imitate a dying cat, you're insulting them."

I chuckled silently as she huffed away. I tried shooting Max a grateful smile, but she had turned around, ignoring me.

The house lights dimmed as the audience started cheering.

Showtime.

**MPOV**

The audience cheered as I walked out on stage.

"Hello all you fancy people!" A voice boomed from backstage. I looked around, just as confused as the audience. Then came the music. Blasting through the speakers was "Stayin' Alive". You know, that old song from like, the 60's or 70's? And out walked an afro-ed, sparkly suit clad Iggy dancing to the music.

The audience burst out laughing. I on the other hand just face-palmed, then briskly walked to the sound box, and pulled the plug on Iggy's music. He didn't care though, and kept dancing, until I got back on stage.

"Lucky for you all, that most of the talent tonight is much better than what you just had to witness. I apologize for any lose of brain cells that may have just caused." I said, face-palming again.

The audience erupted with laughter again, and applauded.

"So without further ado…" And so the night began as we introduced each act. I was actually pretty shocked with how talented everyone was. Until we got to Lissa.

"Well everyone, I'd like to just say, that we are not responsible for an hearing damage, brain damage, or other issues caused by this next act. If you need to walk out during the performance we understand and will notify you when you may safely return. Here's Lissa."

"This song is dedicated to the love of my life, FANG GREEN!" The she devil screeched into her diamond studded microphone. And that's when the worst sounds came out of her mouth. She sang her version of Call Me Maybe. Again.

I don't know if I'll have any brain cells left by the end of this year.

Ha and would you look at that. Half the audience got up and left. Score: Lissa-0, Max- Infinity.

I went out and got the audience back once Lissa had gone off stage.

Iggy introduced Fang onto the stage.

He strummed a few chords then began playing the opening statement. My mind couldn't help but think back to last month, when he had asked me out.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed". He sang sweetly, looking at me the whole time.

This was the song we had last sung together. The last time I actually had sung in a while. I sat down backstage, not being able to keep myself up.

I listened to the song, knowing in my heart that it was for me.

Nothing had ever been clearer.

Deep down, in my weird and strange being, I cared a lot for Fang. More than I ever did for Sam. And I could just tell in my gut that he did too. And my gut is never ever wrong.

He sang his final line, and the audience gave him a standing ovation. He walked backstage, after he finished bowing, and Iggy continued the show, as I still sat backstage.

He sat down next to me, and we didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "But I have to tell you something."

He took a deep breath.

"I know you think I'm some big player just because I'm a celebrity, but I can assure you that I'm not. You're truly the only person that I can honestly say I care about very deeply, and I need you to be with me. I can't stand to have you not next to me. Please Max, will you be…"

I cut him off, kissing him lightly on the lips. He instantly kissed back, as if he'd been wanting to for a long time.

I pulled away, and said, "Look Fang, I'm sorry I walked out on you a month ago. It's just you took me completely off guard, and I needed to be away to take some time to think things through. I don't handle heartbreaks very well and am very selective with the people I trust. But, I will be your girlfriend. To be honest, spending so much time away from you has made me realize how much I really care for you."

He kissed me quick, and then helped me up.

And we walked out of there, never looking back.

**Well that's the end of that. I will be writing an epilogue, and then on to the next story. Please review and thank you all for being so patient with waiting for my updates! I'll try to make them a little speedier! Have a great week everyone c:**

**Quote of the day:**

"_Give wings to your soul by nourishing your mind. If you can see the invisible you can do the impossible."_

**Keep flying,**

**Spunky Violet**


End file.
